


Drarry wedding for @polly-weasley

by scarheadedferret



Series: While I'm At Camp Masterlist [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, did this for an ask on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: two dorks who get married, thank you for the prompt @polly-weasley <3(All rights go to JK Rowling and the Harry Potter people)





	Drarry wedding for @polly-weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @polly-weasley on my tumblr [@scarheaded-ferret]
> 
>  
> 
> sorry if it's a little short in length! I had a lot of fun writing it, hope you enjoy <3

Draco inhaled sharply as he and his mother neared the door that lead to the Weasley’s backyard. He felt his mother tighten her hold on his arm gently in comfort, and he moved his opposite arm to rest his hand on hers. Suddenly, the string music started and they began to walk out towards the aisle.

***

Harry couldn’t help his mouth fall slightly agape at the sight of his fiancé. The silver-tailored robes fitted him perfectly and accented his near-white, blond hair. He was beautiful. _And he’s about to be your husband._ Harry thought.

All those times growing up, when the Dursleys’ would make him think that no one could ever love a freak like him. And just before the end of the war, when he thought he would die, and never have a life after the defeat of Riddle, it had all lead to this. Because he _was_ loved, and he was here, _alive_ , now. And with Draco Malfoy of all people, walking towards him, about to start the rest of their lives together, and he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

***

Draco couldn’t help but smile as he saw Harry, beaming at him from the end of the aisle. He was wearing dark green dress robes, similar to Draco’s own, and they brought out his dark skin and eyes beautifully. He didn’t believe that Harry could ever want to marry him, with his darkened and far from innocent past. But every day of their relationship, Harry had proved that he loved all of him, even on the days that they had fought. And Draco was so, so lucky, to love Harry and be loved by him in return.

As he got closer to Harry, he realized that there were tears welled in his fiancé’s eyes, and Harry was beaming so brightly at him. Draco kissed his mother on the cheek as she left him to sit beside a grumpy yet silent Lucius. He walked the several steps it took to reach Harry, and gladly took Harry’s hands in his own. Out of habit, he raised his right hand to swipe at the space beneath Harry’s eyes, ridding him of the tears that had gathered there.

Charlie Weasley talked them through the ceremony, and they recited the phrases before reaching the vows. Draco smiled, he knew his mother would probably not be pleased with what they were going to say, but Harry already knew how much Draco loved and was willing to spend the rest of his life with him. Teddy waddled up the aisle in his own set of green and silver robes, and held up the pillow that had two golden rings atop it. They each took one, and slid it onto the other’s finger before speaking.

“Scared, Potter?”

“You wish,”

Laughter was heard throughout the tent, and Charlie snorted but gathered himself and spoke the final phrase that declared them wedded. Draco leaned in and pressed his mouth to Harry’s, smiling into his husband’s mouth as an arm wound itself around his waist and a hand cupped the back of his neck.

 

***

 

Harry laughed into Draco’s shoulder as he was spun around the dance floor. The Weasley’s had used the same spot for Fleur and Bill’s wedding, and the large tent was decorated beautifully. Fairy lights were strung about the walls and ceiling, and each table had a centerpiece of Lily and Narcissus flowers. Golden light poured in from the open flaps, and illuminated the ceilings and walls. And green and silver ribbons were tied along the ropes that suspended the tent into the air as well as the back of each chair.

After Ron and Pansy gave separate best man speeches, Draco had lead Harry out onto the floor, gathering Harry into his arms and leading him through the steps. Harry managed to not step on his husband’s feet, but kept tripping, hence the soft laughter emitting from them both.

The music slowed and Harry pulled Draco closer, smiling when he felt Draco’s head come to rest on his shoulder. He turned and kissed the side of his husband’s face, eliciting a huff and a playful squeeze on Harry’s hip.

They swayed softly to the music, one of Draco’s hands on Harry’s waist and the other clutching his upper back. Harry had his arms around Draco’s waist, and leant his head to the side to lean against his husband’s.

Draco pulled his head back, off of Harry’s shoulder, and the look he gave Harry held so much love that Harry couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss him.

“I love you” Draco murmured against his lips. Harry sighed contently and kissed Draco one more time before pulling back.

“I know,” Harry smirked, and laughed when Draco swotted him playfully.

“Git”


End file.
